Percy's Big Mistake
by ice888cream
Summary: Percy has to go sword training. He doesn't want to go. But he has a plan. He would pretend to be sick. Will the plan work out fine? Or will it turn into a disaster? Read to find out.
1. I'm sick, okay?

Percy's Big Mistake Chapter 1

Percy's Pov

Today was the day I had sword practice at camp. I really didn't feel like it. I had a plan though. I would pretend that I was sick.

Annabeth's Pov

Having ADHD is not fun! I have been waiting for Percy to get out of bed so we could practice sword fighting! It seemed like I was waiting for 5 millennia, but really I had been only waiting for 5 minutes. I got real impatient, so I said in my mind that I'd give Percy _only_ 5 minutes. 5 minutes passed.

I marched to Percy's cabin and kicked open the door. There on the bed I saw Percy listening to music on his iPad.

"We have to go sword training!" I screamed in his ear.

"I'm sick," Percy said.

"How are you sick if you aren't coughing, sneezing, or even complaining that your head hurts?"

"My head hurts," Percy whined. "There. I'm sick," he declared.

I sighed. "Fine, let's go to the Big House to get your temperature checked.

Percy paled. "I-I'm not that sick," he stammered.

"Well, you said you were sick, which means you're sick. I do not want to hear any complains," I said.

Chiron's Pov

I was just telling Mr. D to put away his wine magazine and actually listen to me when I was talking, when Annabeth burst into the room, dragging Percy, while kicking him in the chest whenever he whined.

"You need to take his temperature Chiron," Annabeth demanded.

"He declares that he is sick," Annabeth continued.

"I want you to prove that he's not sick, and he has to go sword training," Annabeth finished.

"Ok," I said.

"Kids these days," I mumbled.

"Excuse me?" Annabeth questioned.

"Nothing," I said quickly.

"Good," she said.

"Now, take his temperature," she added.

"Okay, his temperature is about….


	2. MONSTER!

Percy Big Mistake Chapter 2

Percy's Pov

Ha! My acting skills are so awesome! Plus, while they're taking my temperature, I can just make the thermometer's water go up super high, and they'll think I'm sick!

Annabeth's Pov

"And his temperature is ….365 degrees?! You've got to be kidding me!" Chiron said, unbelieving the thermometer.

"See, I'm sick," Percy said happily.

Just then, Grover walked in. "365 degrees? You'd already be dead," Grover pointed out.

"Yeah," I said. "Take it again with another thermometer."

"Mr. D, will you do me a favor and get one of Apollo's thermometers? They're deadly accurate," Chiron said.

Mr. D grunted. "Fine, only if I get to be in charge of capture the flag on Friday."

"Ok," Chiron sighed.

Mr. D then disappeared.

Then he came back after 5 minutes. "Here," he said, shoving the thermometer into Percy's mouth.

Then a random satyr came running in. "MONSTER!"

Mr. D's Pov

As soon as Purple Juice- box heard the cry, "MONSTER!" , he spit the thermometer out of his mouth and courageously (not) uncapped riptide, and walked straight to the door.

"But I thought you were sick, Percy," Annie Bell Chest said.

"Oh yeah," Puke Jack-o- lantern said as he plopped down on the couch.

"I'm not gonna fight, I'll just stay here since I'm sick," Putrid Johansson said.

"Whatever you say," Gideon Underwear said as he and Ann Belly Chicken walked out of the Big House to fight the monster outside.

After five minutes passed, Picture Joking finally decided to help kill the monster. As he walked to the door, Alice Cheshire and Ghastly Underpants came into the room. "We killed the monster," Alisa said tiredly. "What?" Pussy Joker said. " I got off of the couch for no reason?" he complained.

**A/N I know this is really short, but I don't have enough time to make it longer. I might update tomorrow. C U L8ter! Review!**


	3. Uh Oh!

**A/N Some people said that they liked the Mr. D's Pov, so I might as well start with it. Enjoy!**

**Previously on Percy's Big Mistake:**

"_I got off the couch for nothing?"_

Mr. D's Pov

I sighed. "Pink Jackman. You are too lazy for your own good."

"It's Percy Jackson sir," Princess Jameson replied.

"Whatever you say, Pablo Jack," I said lazily.

Pretty Joseph grunted.

"Oh, Perry, you might want to take your temperature," I suggested evilly.

Percy's Pov

"Yes, my boy, it is time to see what your real temperature is," Chiron said kindly, agreeing to Mr. D.

Oh wow. I can still control Apollo's fabulous (not) thermometers.

"And your real temperature is….."

**A/N Ha! You thought I was gonna end there? Wow… well, I have to say that I would too but….you know, I really don't have anything to say about that…. Um…. So yeah…..**

"6284 DEGREES?" Chiron screamed.

"That's not possible!" Annabeth protested.

"Well, you know, Apollo's thermometers are always accurate so…. I guess we have to bring him to the hospital," Chiron said seriously as I paled, because I really wasn't sick.

**A/N Feel free to tell me that this chapter is too short. I'm too lazy to make it longer. It's a Sunday. I'm obviously lazy. Isn't almost everyone lazy on Sundays?**


	4. Oh say can you see-

**A/N Hi! My friend gave me an idea for this story, and I'm gonna use her idea. Enjoy!**

Percy's Pov

Ah…..so relaxing. I was sitting on the hospital's couch drinking hot cocoa in the waiting room. It was heaven. All the sudden, I wanted to sing the national anthem.

I went to the restroom and started to sing. –Ahem-

"Oh say can you see,

By the dawn's early light,-"

Then I got cut off by Travis walking into the restroom to see if I was in there.

"Why are you singing the national anthem?" he asked.

Then I replied by singing.

"Oh say can you see,

I am trying to sing,

So go away,

Before I grab my chainsaw and totally kill you," I sang.

Travis paled. Then he sang back.

"Oh say can you see,

I am trying to leave,

So don't use the chainsaw,

So Conner won't worry about me," He sang.

"Dude, Conner won't worry about you," I pointed out.

"I just needed something to fit into the song," He whimpered when I uncapped Riptide and pointed it at his throat.

"Really," he said.

"Is that true?" I questioned him in a quiet voice.

He nodded. "Bye!" he yelled, running out of the bathroom.

I snickered. Was I really that scary?

**A/N You like it? I kind of changed the songs a little bit from the originals that my friend and I made. They went like this:**

**#1: Oh say can you see,**

**I'm trying to sing,**

**So go away, **

**Before I totally slit your throat in your sleep!**

**#2: Oh say can you see, **

**I'm trying to leave,**

**So put the sword down,**

**So Conner won't worry about me.**

**Tell me if I should change the songs in the story back into the originals.**

**Bye! Review!**


	5. I am not a horse, I am a pony, got that?

**A/N Hi! My friend helped me make this chapter again. Hope you enjoy it!**

Percy's Pov

I was walking out of the bathroom. I had decided I needed more hot cocoa, so I went to the waiting room.

_**5 minutes later….**_

As I was grabbing my hot chocolate, Annabeth, Grover, Travis, Conner, Mr.D and Chiron walked in.

"What're you guys doing here?" I asked them.

"Well, we've decided to stop by to give you company," Conner explained.

"We thought you were dead," Travis said.

"No we did not," Conner said.

"But I thought we all agreed that Percy's was dead," Travis whined.

"Don't tell Percy that we voted to see who thought he was dead," Conner hissed.

"Gosh," Travis said.

"You told Conner that I was dead?" I screamed in his face.

Travis laughed nervously and ran out of the room.

Then Annabeth took a piece of paper out of her pocket and started reading it with a voice like a robot's.

"We wanted to see if you were alright and we came here to see you.

~Chiron," She said.

Then Mr. D walked in. He sighed. "Christopher, the horse is taking forever to get here," he said.

Then Chiron walked in.

"I am not a horse, I am a pony!" He declared.

Then he started singing the My Little Pony theme song.

**A/N Hey! Hope you liked it! Please, even if you don't like it, I am begging all of you people out there to at _least_ pretend to like this short,bad, and weird chapter. Please review. I will post soon.  
**


	6. Hot Chocolate and Soup, Please!

**A/N Hi!** **你好****! ****Γεια σας****!** **Alo!** **Bonjour !****Dia duit!** **Hei!** **Hola! ****Hallo!****My friend and I wrote this at school together. Enjoy!**

Percy's Pov

"Enough! Stop, Chiron! That sounds horrible! We all get that you're a horse, _not_ a pony." I screamed.

"I said that I was a pony, not a horse!" Chiron screamed back.

"Whatever," I said, not caring.

Then Grover walked in. "Hey, man," he said.

"Oh yeah, more hot chocolate please! And yes, with soup on the side." I ordered.

"Dude, I'm not your servant," Grover said.

"Yes you are- I mean, I thought that since you were my best friend you would do stuff for me," I said with my best puppy dog eyes.

"Fine," Grover grunted as he stormed off to get me my hot chocolate and soup.

5 seconds later, Grover came in.

"5 seconds! Does it really take _that_ long to get some hot chocolate and soup? It should've taken _only_ 5 milliseconds!" I yelled.

"Sir, yes, sir," Grover said sarcastically.

He gave me my hot chocolate and soup and walked out of the room.

Jeez….. Am I really that bossy?

**A/N I know, I know, really short, but the next chapter is going to be on in a few minutes.**


	7. HAMMY!

Percy's Big Mistake

After eating, I strolled out of the room and walked down the hall. Then I saw a cute little hamster scurry by. "Aw… x1000. So cute," I mumbled.

Then I started petting him.

Then a lady started to walk to the hamster.

"There you are Pancakes! I thought we already set you free! How come you're here?" The lady said.

Then she picked him up and headed for the door.

"NO! HAMMY!"I shouted.

"That's what you called the hamster? Seriously?" Annabeth said as she walked towards me.

"Yes, got a problem animal hater?!" I said.

"Yes," Annabeth said.

Mr. D's Pov

I was walking along the hall towards Pink Jacket's room and then I noticed that he wasn't in there! PLANET JUPITER WAS GONE!

Don't worry. He'll do fine.

"Hammy!"

**A/n HOPE you liked it!**


	8. You're having surgery

**A/N Hi! My friend and I are writing this story together from now on. (I think).This chapter will be extremely short, because I want to end this chapter in an extremely dramatic moment. Enjoy!**

_Previously on Percy's Big Mistake in Percy's Pov:_

"Hammy!"

Now, in Percy's Pov:

"Hammy!"

"I guess,*sniff sniff*, I'll *sniff* find him *sniff* later," I sobbed.

I walked back into the waiting room.

There I saw…. G - Man! Dun Dun Dun!

"Hey, G-Man, get me some mac and cheese, if you will," I ordered.

"Dude, I can't get you mac and cheese," Grover said.

"Why not?" I questioned him.

"You're having surgery."

**A/N I know, I know, extremely short, but I warned you in the A/N in the beginning of the story, so, not my problem. I will post another chapter in a few minutes.**


	9. You're still having surgery

**A/N What up, dudes! This might be short too, but whatever.**

**Enjoy what you have, dudes and dudets. (My friend says "What up, bro" .)**

_Previously on Percy's Big Mistake: _

"_You're having surgery."_

_DUN DUN DUN!_

_Now:_

"WHAT?!"

"You're having surgery."

"WHAT?!"

"I said, YOU'RE HAVING SURGERY!" Grover screamed.

"I heard you the first time! _Why _am I having surgery? That is the real question," I yelled.

"'Cause they think something is wrong with your brain."

"NOTHING, I tell you, NOTHING is wrong with my brain! NOTHING, NOTHING, NOTHING!" I screeched.

"Ok. But you're still having surgery," Grover said, as if he was demanding to see my head cut open.

"I repeat, NOTHING, I tell you, NOTHING is wrong with my brain! NOTHING, NOTHING, NOTHING!" I screeched.

"I already heard you. You're still having surgery though."

"Gosh. Fine," I sighed.

**A/N Tell me it's short. NOBODY, I tell you, NOBODY, cares. Got it? **


	10. Ugh, not again

**A/N Sorry that I didn't update in a long, long time. I mean, it wasn't that long, but I'm used to updating at least every 3 days, or 4, so, to me I have not updated in a long time. This might be the last chapter of this story. But, I'm making a sequel to this story, called Percy's Big Mistake #2. It won't be out that fast though. I think. Enjoy the chapter! **

Percy's Pov

I sighed. I should've just gone to sword training. But it's still worth it. Well, okay, Mr. D is probably punish me for lying, Annabeth will have her glory, and I'll still (probably) have to go to sword training.

"Time for your surgery!" a nurse said, cheerfully.

It sounded like she really wanted to see me die peacefully. (Not)

Then, I was brought to room 613, on the 3rd floor.

Then they put sleeping gas on me and then fell asleep.

Doc's Pov

Oh wow, I totally know what this kid did. I skipped class, pretending that I was sick, and ended up in the hospital too!

Oh, I'm pretty sure all the growing men have been in the hospital pretending that they were sick.

Ah….. Good times, good times.

5 hours later…

"Okay, this boy, is not sick at all. OK, he has a cold, but whatever," I said.

The man in the wheel chair nodded.

1 hour and 5 minutes later…..

Annabeth's Pov

"Percy! I knew it! You weren't sick at all," I yelled.

"Well, I had a cold…. But they gave me medicine for it, they're really nice aren't they," Percy said, annoying me.

"Whatever," I sighed.

"Alrightie, time to get to bed!" Percy said cheerfully.

5 minutes later….

"I hoped you learned your lesson," I said, as I reminded him that I beat him up a few minutes ago.

"Yeah, Yeah, I promise on the River Styx. Cross my heart, hope to time. Pinkie promise."

Next week….

"Hey guys…. I'm like sick, so….. NO SWORD TRANING FOR ME! YAY!" Percy cheered.

"Here we go again…"

**A/N Hey, this is the end of my story, but I'm making a Percy's Big Mistake #2. Here's a sneak peek.**

"_**Lord Zeus, Percy and Chiron, are skipping sword training .Again. Just to see My Little Pony!"**_

_**Lord Zeus gasped in surprise.**_

"_**You, puny girl, you must buy me tickets!"**_

**Hope you like the sneak peek. I'll post Percy's Big Mistake #2 UP later. Maybe in right away, or maybe next month. You'll never know. By the way, Happy Yesterday Was Valentine's Day. This is ice888cream signing off. :D**


	11. AN about Percy's Big Mistake 2

**A/N Hey guys, this story is done, but I also made Percy's Big Mistake #2 ,that I published a few days ago, so if you want to check that out, please go ahead and do it. ^^**

**This is ice888cream signing off.**


End file.
